The Bridge to Neverland
by Sandylee007
Summary: AU      When a troubled billionaire Tony Stark meets Clint Barton, he's captivated. Unfortunately, Clint is determined to keep him at arm's length. Over the course of six months Tony learns the painful, heartbreaking reason why. What follows is the best and worst he's ever experienced.      RATHER LIGHTLY DESCRIBED SLASH      TonyxClint       CHARACTER DEATH         NINE CHAPTERS
1. Prologue – Hi

A/N: Soooo… My head's been in a lockdown in a couple of days now, typing vise. And I've wondered why, until this little beast came to life. I SHIP CLINTXLAURA AND TONYXPEPPER VERY, VERY HARD. BUT, apparently my stubborn brain wanted to test something different. (smirks sheepishly)

WARNINGS: CHARACTER DEATH, SLASH (I'm trying to avoid making it so descriptive that it gets uncomfortable – if you guys survive this first chapter, it doesn't get steamier than that!) (NO CHEATING, because that's a 'no turning back' thing for me and OOC from both characters), language (sorry, Steve…!), author taking some small creative liberties with medical stuff (NO MPREG, though, sillies!), general weirdness… Uh, anyone out there…?

DISCLAIMER: This hurts, ya know? But okay, because I don't want to get sued… ME OWNS NOTHING, but my DVDs and Hawkeye-figurines. (POUTS) In my dreams, though… (smirks) TITLE IS ALSO USED FOR AN ACTUAL BOOK, TO WHICH THIS STORY OR ITS PLOT HAVE NO CONNECTION. The one who created the picture used is a GENIUS.

Awkay, because I'm close to chickening out… Here we go! I REALLY, REALLY HOPE that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

 ** _The Bridge to Neverland_**

* * *

Prologue – Hi

* * *

Tony Stark swallowed once, twice. The bitter taste in his mouth refused to go away. He wasn't aware of the tears filling his eyes. His mouth opened five times before the words began to pour out. "I, eh… I'm Anthony, and… I've got… a problem. You know, with alcohol."

"Hi, Anthony", the group gathered around him greeted.

Tony barely heard them. Barely even noticed their presence. His hand squeezed even more tightly around a stunningly beautiful, arrow-shaped silver pendant. "I'm only here… alive, I mean, 'cause… I met someone, and he…" The memories _hurt_ , almost more than he could bear.

/ _A kiss._ /

/ _A moan of pleasure._ /

/ _… "… promise me, Tony…" …_ /

/ _An embrace, tight, desperate._ /

/ _A hand going slack in his._ /

It was the first time Tony was seen crying in public. "We… didn't know each other long, but…" He choked on his words. "He's… He's gone, and… I've gotta try to do at least something right. I promised him."

* * *

 _Ten Months Earlier_

* * *

"Thirty years." James Rhodes smirked, shaking his head. Hilariously and obviously drunk. "Tony Stark, you're officially getting old."

Tony rolled his eyes. Wishing he was drunker than he was. "That joke was funny the first six times", he grumbled.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "You…" The man pointed a neon-colored, brightly shining straw accusingly at him. "… are a real killjoy today. Did you fight with Pepper again?"

Tony emptied his glass of alcohol and tried to remember what it was. "We haven't been fighting since we broke up." After all the tears, shouting, misunderstandings and heartache it was almost anticlimactic. Well, at least there was that tiny bit less drama in his life, now.

Rhodey's eyebrows furrowed. "Then why not inviting her, too?" The man then blinked and nodded slowly, face filling with drunken clarity. "Oh, yeah… Would've been weird, huh?"

'Weird' was definitely one word to describe it. "Yup", Tony confirmed. He ditched the empty glass with a scowl. "I need a new drink. Maybe that'll make me feel less sorry for myself." Because honestly, hadn't this whole day been one big self-pity-party? Usually any excuse to celebrate would've had Tony glowing like a disco ball. (He wished he remembered which one of his friends once said that.) His birthday was the only exception. Which was why less than five people in the whole world knew the date and he'd opted to celebrate at a horribly noisy bar with just Rhodey.

Rhodey frowned. Suddenly appearing far too sober. "You sure that's a good idea? You're pretty well…" The lines on the man's forehead deepened with concentration. "… juiced up already."

Tony smirked and patted his friend's shoulder. "So are you, buddy. So are you."

By some miracle Tony was able to convince a suspicious looking bartender to serve him. But the club was as crowded as it was loud. He was at least twenty steps away from Rhodey when a sudden shove from behind broke his balance, sending him to a collision course with someone. His drink, something disgustingly blue, flew through the air and landed on a black shirt. A shirt… which covered… what appeared to be sinfully well-developed abs…

Tony lifted his gaze slowly, slowly. A dopey and wicked smirk appeared to his face when he met a pair of completely and utterly surreal eyes. "Hi." _That had to be the worst pickup attempt ever…_

It was the last coherent thought and the final thing he remembered of that night.

* * *

Tony woke up to the worst headache he'd ever experienced. Which was saying a lot. He groaned, attempting to bury his face into a pillow. Or maybe he was trying to suffocate himself with it. It would've chased away the hammer swinging in his skull…

 _Rhodey's gonna be so pissed off…!_

Slowly becoming more aware, Tony began to assess his condition. Mainly to convince himself that he was actually still alive. His head was a mess. His stomach was making motions it shouldn't have been capable of. And certain… private areas of him… Oh, boy, he knew _this_ throbbing!

His eyes flew open. He was two seconds too slow to foresee that it was a big mistake. Once he was actually able to see without it tearing his brain to pieces, he discovered a few things of varying degrees of concern.

Number one, he wasn't in his own bed. Or in his own home, for the matter. Number two, if the state of the sheets was anything to go by someone had just done some rather kinky stuff on them. Number three, he was able to notice number two because the other side of the bed was empty. Number four, he had absolutely no idea who the person he had… funky times with was. Number five, the room's air smelled of dust and… peaches?

Tony turned his head far too quickly. For a while black spots danced in his line of vision, blurring the human-looking mass quite nearby. Entirely too slowly for someone as impatient as him his vision cleared enough to reveal a young man who was just putting on a black coat. His eyes roamed more hungrily and eagerly than he should've been able to manage in his current condition.

That… was a very, very nice ass stuffed into a pair of sinful black leather-pants.

"Your wallet's untouched, if that's what you're worried about. And I'm not planning on blackmailing you." The coat having been handled, the stranger began to pull on a pair of heavy boots. "For future reference, Tony, someone as famous and loaded as you should be hell a lot more careful with their chosen bed-partners."

Tony shrugged. It was disturbing, really, how little he cared about the potential hazards of bedding a total stranger, especially with how defenseless he was the night before. He needed a cigarette. And he wanted to squeeze that ass, badly. "I only regret that I don't remember a thing about last night", he croaked, sounding and feeling like he'd swallowed a cactus or two. He saw a barely distinguishable amount of tension and felt his eyebrows furrow. "Look, if I…"

"Don't worry, it was fun while it lasted." The man peered at him over his shoulder with those entirely too captivating eyes, which did funny things to several parts of Tony. Pale face, surrounded by a disheveled bush of blond hair. That face…

 _Christ, how young is that guy?_ Tony swallowed thickly, feeling like throwing up. "You're not… a minor, are you?"

The man stared at him incredulously for a moment. Then shook his head, appearing insulted, exasperated and amused all at once. "I'm twenty-one. So you can wipe off the deer in headlights look, there's no lawsuit headed your way."

Tony winced, both at his headache and clumsy wording. Well, at least he hadn't suspected the poor guy of being a prostitute… "In that case…" He wiggled his eyebrows, something warm and far from innocent stirring to life inside him. "If you're not in a hurry… You think you're up to some morning-fun?" At least he'd remember that one later.

The stranger snorted. Almost laughed. "Sorry, Romeo. But I've got an appointment. And I doubt you'd be up to any funny business just yet." A wink was aimed his way. "Thanks for last night. I've always wanted to check out this hotel."

"Wait!" Tony didn't mean to sound that needy. Or loud. He went on as soon as his ears stopped ringing. "We just… had hanky-panky. Can't I at least have your name?"

Was that a grin or a grimace? "No. Trust me, knowing me is the last thing you need." The stranger was already at the door, and the billionaire was entirely too aware that he wouldn't be able to follow. Even if his pride would've allowed it, which it didn't. "There's a mug of coffee and two painkillers on your nightstand. Use them well." With that the door opened and closed, separating them.

Tony stared. Then grinned, despite having been left feeling disappointed and… _charged_. He had a strong feeling that he'd see that guy again. And that eventually, he'd find out a name.

That stubborn knowledge was his comfort as he stood in a painfully hot shower an hour later, taking care of a problem his guest refused to solve.

It was the beginning, and the beginning of an end.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Now THAT, was a steamy beginning…! But as you've seen, there's heartbreak ahead. (winces)

Sooo… Are you guys ready for a bumpy flight? Or should I just delete this and pretend that this was never born? PLEASE, do let me know! Hearing from you means A LOT, especially when a brand-new story's beginning to stir to life.

THANK YOU, so much, for reading! Who knows. Maybe I'll see you again…?

Take care!


	2. June

A/N: Pheeeeeeeeeew! It's been WAY too long. (winces) BUT, now I'm FINALLY back to this story! Yay?

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your reviews and love! They mean more to me than words can say. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I've already kept you waiting… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

June

* * *

The problem with one-night stands is that from time to time something is left lingering for longer than just that one night. Like an itch that couldn't be scratched. Tony didn't encounter such an… itch often. When he did he drank and worked even more than usual.

Rhodey, being a better friend than Tony thought he deserved, knew as much. Which was why the man dragged him to a café, ignoring childish protests and even more juvenile pouting. A massive slice of chocolate cake helped.

"We should make this a weekly thing", Tony mused dreamily while devouring the treat.

So they did. And as per usual, it didn't take very long before the itch faded away. Before the encounter of which Tony remembered regrettably little became nothing but one among many in the back of his mind. In about a couple of weeks he was convinced that he'd never see the mystery-man again. What were the odds of randomly running into the same person twice in a city the size of New York, anyway?

Apparently bigger than the supposed genius had ever imagined.

Tony was still a little high from the absolutely amazing pistachio pie he just had as he left the café. Even the pouring rain didn't dampen his mood. Then his eyes met something that made one brow bounce up and certain intimate parts of him react.

How about that, a good day was about to turn into an interesting one.

With how drenched the other man, who'd forgotten to take an umbrella, was it took the genius a while to recognize him. But sure enough, it was the… companion he'd already almost forgotten. Leaning very heavily against the café's wall. Tony's excitement transformed to something like concern when he noticed how pale the trembling, visibly nauseous man was. So sue him for trying to be a decent human being. "You okay? Or just trying to keep the wall up?"

The other succeeded in seeming vaguely amused. "Just… One of those days."

Tony nodded with understanding. Right there, in that moment, he cared just a little more than he should've. And had a sudden feeling that this was turning into something slightly more than a simple act of kindness. "Well, we've gotta get you out of the rain. I could ask…"

"Tony…" The stranger sounded frustrated, in more ways than one. "I appreciate your offer, seriously. But… You don't have to fuss just because we had fun once." The man seemed a bit less nauseous, at least. "My car's nearby. I'll just drive home and sleep for a decade." Apparently the matter was supposed to be closed with that. No such luck. The younger man frowned upon noticing the billionaire following, umbrella held above them both. "What are you doing?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure what kind of a guy you think I am, but… I just wanna make sure that you're okay."

The other man fidgeted at those words, obviously in discomfort. By then they'd crossed the street to a parking lot. A few tense seconds of silence later they reached a rather old, grey Sedan. One hand on the car's door handle, the stranger turned towards him. "Tony, don't turn… _this_ into more than…"

Maybe it was being ordered. Or the dilated pupils looking back at him. Or the very pleasant heat radiating from the other. Or something completely out of this world. But all of Tony's senses went wild and reason was washed away by the rain. He felt his own body responding a tick before he growled. "I'm a big boy. Don't tell me what to do." With the breath of the final syllable still on his tongue, he attacked his companion's lips with hungry passion.

For a second or two the other attempted to push him away. Then gave in with a positively sinful moan of pleasure that made their breaths mingle. Tony wasn't quite sure how it happened, but they ended up to the backseat of the stranger's car in a ridiculous tangle of limbs and clothes. It didn't take long before the vehicle's windows fogged up in a manner that reminded the billionaire of when Pepper made him watch 'Titanic'.

It definitely wasn't romantic. Or sane. But Tony hadn't felt quite so alive since… Since… Since…

All Tony's rational thoughts were washed away by a tidal wave of pleasure.

Then it was over. Gasping, shaking from a hormonal overload and desperately attempting to pull on his clothes properly, Tony focused on the other man. There was finally some color on the stranger's cheeks, at least. Those still dilated pupils were far more inviting than they should've been, as were the swollen lips. "Are you still not gonna give me your name?" he inquired breathily, sounding more hurt than he should've. But really, they'd already done this twice and…

The other's eyes flashed in a warning. Full of something almost like fear. "I tried to tell you." The man was out of breath, which was more arousing than it should've been. "Don't try to turn this into more than it is. We fooled around a couple of times. Like some stupid teenagers. But now it's time to be adults again." As though confirming the words, Tony's phone began to ring. A meaningful eyebrow arched. "See? That's real life calling. Go back to it, I'll go back to mine. No regrets."

"Right." Tony's tone wasn't as light as he would've wanted it to be. "No regrets." With that he began to scramble out of the car before he'd make an even bigger idiot out of himself.

On the very last moment the stranger spoke out once more. "And hey? Thanks." The man looked away for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "For making this day suck a little less."

Tony grinned. Then mock-winced. "If you want me to leave, don't talk about sucking."

The sound of the other's deep, breathy laugh made leaving ridiculously hard.

Tony almost forgot about his phone, until the sound registered to him. It was a business call he'd been waiting for a long time. But if anyone asked him later what was said, he wouldn't have been able to answer. Because right there, it became apparent that he had a problem.

See, one-night stands can be tricky. They become a little more complicated when they turn into two-night stands. And they become infuriating when one realizes that they want a three-night stand and the other person doesn't.

Or well. Make that two problems. Because there, walking away, Tony couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he still didn't know the other man's name. He wondered, against his will, if he ever would. And why, exactly, he wanted to.

* * *

After that Tony tried to avoid the café. Even though the pistachio pie there was practically irresistible. Because he feared that he'd run into something more irresistible and far more unattainable.

He threw himself to work. Went on with his life. And almost, almost, managed to forget those lips and… other parts. Until fate decided to start playing even more tricks with him.

" _… the apple pie and…_ "

A loud sneeze from the phone-line's other end nearly blew up Tony's eardrum and he winced. "… muffins, three brownies and a large caramel latte. Yeah, I got it all." He looked at the paper bag in his hand with disgust. "Seriously, how can you eat all this?"

Another sneeze followed. " _… drop it … fluish and dying …_ "

Tony snorted, unsure if he felt more amused or irritated. "Rhodey? I'm not sure if you'll remember this later… But don't ever call _me_ a Drama Queen again."

This time Rhodey snorted. Or sneezed. It was hard to tell. "… _that one time you had a flu … tried to make me call an ambulance._ "

Tony groaned. "That was… what, four years ago. Boy, am I happy that you still remember, so you can rub it on my face."

"… _mean to a dying man_ ", Rhodey accused in a whine that made the billionaire wince again.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Shut up or I'll eat your muffins before I get there. And drink the coffee, too."

The string of protests, whimpers and insults which followed was very impressive. Especially considering that Rhodey could barely breathe and talk properly. Tony, however, heard none of it.

Right there, on the other side of the busy street, was his nameless hotel-room conquest. This time dressed in sinfully tight jeans instead of leather pants, which did nothing to lessen the appeal. It might've been a very appealing sight to look at. If it wasn't for the tiny, unpleasant detail that the man wasn't alone.

The man was standing there with a beautiful, redhaired woman. Or perhaps leaning on her would've been a more accurate description. She had her back towards Tony and his head was practically leaning on her shoulder, so the billionaire couldn't see the looks on their faces. But the way they held each other spoke everything necessary.

Tony knew that he was stupid. Childish and completely ridiculous. But he couldn't help feeling a sharp stab of… Well, it couldn't be jealousy. (He didn't even know the guy's name, for crying out loud!) But he had to admit that the sight delivered a sting at his pride.

" _Tony?_ " Rhodey didn't sound quite as fluish anymore. At least until the man sneezed loudly. " _'okay?_ "

"Yeah." Tony turned sharply and began to march towards where his car was waiting. "Just… One of those days when I really need a drink."

" _Scottish and muffins?_ "

"Scottish and muffins", Tony agreed.

That night Tony dreamt of the mystery man. Then took a cold shower to calm himself. And decided that he wasn't ever hooking up with someone from a bar again. Or at least for a month.

* * *

Fate gave Tony until the very last day of June before he had to face the mystery man he wasn't supposed to see ever again. It was the stupid café and its addictive pistachio pie once more. He was just leaving the place for the about hundredth time in a month, very stupidly texting while walking, when he was led to a collision course with someone. His precious coffee, which he would've seriously needed to wake up properly, was sent flying. And, with his usual luck, it landed on someone's shoes. Growled cursing had Tony lifting his gaze, his lips already open for an apology. Until all words simply froze on his tongue.

The eyes looking back at his were much too familiar.

His one-night companion recovered from the surprise first. "You've gotta be kidding me…!" Funnily enough, those were Tony's thoughts exactly.

Tony swallowed. Desperately trying not to pay any attention to the reactions of his body. "Ah… Sorry." The other man stood a step too close for comfort. It was hard to…

The other man sighed and shrugged. "It's just a pair of stupid shoes." With those words the stranger began to head towards the toilet. "Be a bit more careful in the future, yeah? It's a crime to waste perfectly good coffee."

That's it? That was all Tony would get? Something inside the genius flared, and he lost control over his tongue. "You could've just told me, you know?" Oh, great. His wounded pride could be heard. "That you're… married, or whatever." The confusion on the stranger's face added fuel to fire. "I saw you, with that redhead."

The look that appeared to the other's eyes immediately suggested that Tony had gotten it very, very wrong at some point. "If that's what you want to think about me… Then so be it." With that verdict the man did walk away, disappearing to the toilet.

Tony stood frozen for a second and had a nasty feeling that he looked about as baffled as he felt. And, eventually, he decided that he couldn't leave things like this. With fierce determination on his face, he marched into the toilet. In a different state of mind he might've been amused by the looks on a couple of older ladies' faces when they drew their own conclusion as to what would happen between the men. As it was he didn't care.

The other man was, indeed, still in the toilet. Washing his face with cold water and focusing intently on breathing. Which didn't keep the man from noticing that he had company. "Now what?"

Tony lifted his chin determinedly. "If you're not married, then what? Something's clearly wrong with you and I want to help." So what if he barely knew the guy? Didn't even know a name? He'd always been the type that wanted to help, fix things.

The stranger gave a very frustrated groan. "You're a good guy. But I can tell that you get attached to people too easily. That's why I've been telling you from the start to not let… this, us… whatever it is feel like more than it is. Because… You've already helped me as much as you could. So… Chill. You're good. We're good. Let's leave it at this."

Tony stared in disbelief. "That's it? 'We're good'? Are you… serious?"

The other sighed heavily. "Sorry, Tony. It's all I can give you." With an air of finality the man began to walk away.

But Tony was faster. His hand reached out and grabbed the stranger's wrist. He frowned when his fingertips brushed at something made of plastic. "What the…?" He looked down to see a bracelet.

He registered the name on it long before what the item actually was. 'Barton, Clint Francis'. It was the kind of a ID-bracelet most hospitals give their patients. Tony looked up slowly, his eyes widening while the ice-cold fist of unwanted realization squeezed around his stomach.

Clint looked at him. Right into his eyes. Then let his shoulders slump from defeat. "Do you know why I didn't want to give you my name? I didn't want you to get any stupid ideas. I'm not letting you get attached. Because… My future?" The man gulped loudly and blinked rapidly. "It's this… stupid mass inside my head that can't be removed. In a few months I'll be gone. And I'm not going to have anyone there to watch me wither, suffer and die."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Soooo… Ouch. From steamy to ice-cold. (shudders) We'll see what comes out of this…! Because something tells me that Tony's too stubborn to just leave it at this…

SO… Was that ANY good? At all? Worth the wait? PLEASE, do leave a note to let me know!

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that you'll all join in for that one.

Take care!

* * *

 **Guest** (1): Awww! It feels good to hear that you enjoyed the first bit so much. (BEAMS) Hopefully what's to come won't disappoint, either!

Massive thank yous for the review!

* * *

 **Guest** (2): There was NO WAY I could've left it at that. (smiles) I hope that you'll find the second chapter worth the wait!

Huge thank yous for the review!


End file.
